


bloodstains are red, bruises are blue|k.jn + b.jh

by jichicken



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cisgender Female Reader, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Originally Posted on Wattpad, PWP, Red Velvet, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, biting kink, i use the word cunt a lot so if u dont like that don’t read, im trash honestly, this sounds great in theory except im scared of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichicken/pseuds/jichicken
Summary: Some of y'all freaky ones requested this on Obsession and I'm not even mad to be honest.[Warning: this fic contains unprotected sex. do not take my fics as sex-ed, you need to use protection, with someone of any gender, if they can impregnate you or if you don't know if they have an STD]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Bae Joohyun|Irene/Jennie Kim/Reader, Jennie Kim/Reader
Kudos: 45





	bloodstains are red, bruises are blue|k.jn + b.jh

You strained your head back as far as it could possibly go, trying to get a full view of Joohyun's face from where you were lying in her lap. Once you managed to catch her gaze, she brushed a reassuring hand down your body and smiled at you, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Is this an okay amount of pressure, (Y/n)?" A voice from the end of the bed snapped you out of your moment with Joohyun and you cast your eyes over to your other girlfriend, where she was tying you to the bed.

A noise of affirmation absentmindedly escaped your lips as you watched Jennie work, gracefully pulling the material in a tight knot, and fidgeted slightly, anticipation lying hot in your stomach. Once she had finished, Jennie climbed onto the bed to crawl over on her hands and knees and hover over you. Leaning down, she nuzzled her head into the crook of your neck and began to nibble on your skin, her breath hot on your shoulders.

You let your head loll to the side and rested your cheek on one of Joohyun's thighs to give Jennie more access to your skin, craving her with every inch of your body. The former ran her fingers through your hair and over your exposed skin, revelling in the feeling of having you at her mercy. Between the two of them, no part of you was left unattended to and you found yourself already lost in the sensation of them indulging you.

You were bought back to reality when Joohyun gently got up from the bed. A whine escaped your lips as your head fell back onto a pillow, no longer supported by her legs.

"Patience sweetheart." Jennie purred against the shell of your ear and instantly your noise of annoyance melted to a low moan as she bit down gently. 

You shifted as much as your bindings would allow and lifted your lower body up from the bed to press your cunt Jennie's hip, need already taking over your actions. Her teeth sunk harshly into the spot of your neck they were occupying, eliciting a sharp cry from you, before she lifted herself away from your body completely. Trailing a hand down to your stomach, she pushed your back down with one delicate finger, 

"What did I just say?" 

Her voice was low but dripping with dominance as she stared you down with hungry eyes and you had to hold back a moan at the feeling of need ricocheting down your body once more.

Playing along, you meekly cast your gaze away from hers, "Sorry Jennie, I-"

Your words were cut off by her forcefully pulling up your jaw so that you had no choice but to look at her, "Who told you that you could look away from me?"

You couldn't stop the whimper ripping from your throat as her words came out as more of a low growl, your ache growing. Jennie sneered at your reaction, "So needy."

"Only for you." Your voice came out slightly scratchy but it still clearly had the effect on Jennie that you had intended it to as her features softened slightly and she bit her lip, her own neediness brewing. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off from a voice from the door;

"Well, I hope you want me as well."

The two of you whipped your gazes to see Joohyun re-entering the room with a raised eyebrow and walking over to the bed, joining Jennie to sit above you. 

"Of course," You bit your lip, daring yourself to be bolder, "Why don't you let me show how much I need you."

The two of them shared an unreadable look before Joohyun bent down to where Jennie had previously been lying over you and inclined her head so her lips were centimeters away from yours, 

"You're very confident for someone who is tied to the bed." 

You rolled your eyes at her words but the smug look quickly vanished from your face as you felt a sharp nick on your shoulder. A hiss of pain escaped your mouth and you looked down to see Joohyun with a pocket knife and a sadistic smile as a small drop of blood leaked out of a cut decorating your skin. 

You couldn't help but groan slightly as she brought her lips down to the wound and kissed it before lapping up the crimson liquid with her tongue, warmth spreading over your skin. Once all of the blood had been cleaned away, Joohyun sat up, another whimper escaping your mouth as you saw her licking her lips.

"Got anything else to say?" 

You shook your head and, clearly pleased with your answer, Joohyun bent down and kissed you, a faint taste of copper on her tongue. After straightening up, she leaned in and kissed Jennie too, who clearly enjoyed the taste of your blood on Joohyun's lips.

Once the two of them had parted, they turned their attention back to you. Jennie climbed over you so that she was straddling your stomach and stretched out so that her upper body was lying out on top of yours. She took the knife from Joohyun, running the cold blade over your neck and down to your chest where she pinched your skin and turned the blade over to make a thin incision. Blood immediately spilt from the cut and Jennie used her fingers to spread it up your neck and face, smearing the crimson liquid over your mouth before pressing a kiss there, running her tongue along your bottom lip.

As she was doing this, Joohyun had leant down and started to pepper your lower body with kisses, leaving the occasional bite reddening your smooth skin. She danced her fingers along the waistband of your underwear, letting her lips follow her hand. You cried out against Jennie's lips and Joohyun's actions, your body itching for more. 

After smearing some more blood over your mouth and chin, Jennie shifted herself so she was positioned over your face, her thighs wrapped around your head. You began licking strips up her as Joohyun carried on with her teasing, her hands deftly attacking your sensitive skin. She took the knife that had been discarded next to you and used it to make small cuts on your thighs, framing the incisions with her teeth as she bit down and sucked out as much blood as she could. 

Jennie grinded down on your tongue, her fingers gripping onto your hair, which prompted you to work faster, your tongue flicking back and forth on her clit as low growls escaped her mouth. Joohyun began mouthing you through your underwear, further wetting the lace with the soft work of her tongue. 

You tried to lower your cunt down into Joohyun's mouth but every time she kept pushing you back, determined to work you up. She succeeded in her plan as, by the time Jennie had cum on your tongue, you were a desperate mess. Your painful need was written across your features for the two of them to enjoy once Jennie had climbed off you, with dilated pupils and a rose glaze coating your face. 

Joohyun quickly abandoned her work on your lower body, eliciting a scratchy groan from you, and shifted herself so that she was hovering over you. She used her tongue to clean the cum and blood off of your lips and chin, while you squirmed below her and pushed your soaked underwear into her hipbone, trying as hard as possible to relieve the torturous desire throbbing in your cunt. 

Joohyun let you grind on her, enjoying your desperate actions as your breaths came heavy and laboured in her ear. However, once she'd cleaned you up, you were pushed back onto the bed.

"P-please." Your voice cracked pathetically as you begged for them, a single tear falling down your 

Joohyun reached up to kiss away the tear before tracing her tongue around your ear, the remnants of your blood transferring onto your skin, "Soon, babygirl. You're doing so well, just wait a little longer, okay?" 

You nodded and sighed gently as she kissed the back of your ear, feeling her smile against the skin there. Jennie sat up from where she was sitting and joined Joohyun, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. She slid her arm around Joohyun's waist and gently pressed a finger to her clit, slowly rubbing circles. 

You let out a cry that mixed with a low moan from Joohyun's, the sight sending you delirious with desire. Jennie slid her fingers further in and Joohyun gripped onto your thighs for support, her nails digging into your skin. The speed of Jennie's hand increased, making Joohyun chant her name over and over as her lips ghosted over Joohyun's shoulders. 

Joohyun's fingers tightened their grip on your skin so hard it broke and blood began to trickle out, the crimson liquid staining her fingers. Once she had collected a substantial amount on two fingers, she bought them up and pushed them into your mouth. At once you began to lick them clean, periodically moaning around her fingers when she let out a particularly lustful cry. 

Once all of the blood had been removed from her fingers, Joohyun took them out of your mouth and danced them down to tease you through your underwear. She increased and decreased the pressure in time with the movements of Jennie's hand, your thighs shaking around her arm. The speed of Joohyun's fingers reduced to unbearably slow strokes as she grinded down onto Jennie's fingers, high pitched cries leaving her mouth. Her other hand found your neck where it began to massage the ink-stain bruises Jennie had painted there earlier. 

You whined and strained against your bindings, painful need prickling through you as you were tormented over and over. Joohyun took both her hands away from you and used them to grasp onto the headboard to steady herself as Jennie quickened her pace. More tears fell as all you could do was watch and buck up your hips in time with Joohyun, trying in vain to relieve yourself. 

Finally, Joohyun came with a honey-coated sound of pleasure, her head tilted back against Jennie's shoulder. Her sweat-covered chest heaved as Jennie helped her down, both of their gazes fixed on you in awe, patches of dried blood decorating your flushed skin as stray tears dripped from your wide eyes soaked with craving. 

Finally deciding to take mercy on you, Joohyun climbed from where she was sat on Jennie's lap and returned to her position from earlier, her thighs serving as a pillowcase for you. Jennie leaned down and untied you from the ropes so that you could properly sit up on top of Joohyun. Immediately. she ran her hands through your damp hair, pressing kisses to the back of your neck, praising you as she did.

While Joohyun was attending to you, Jennie grabbed the knife from the bedside table before positioning herself at the foot of the bed. She used the blade to slowly slice off your lingerie and you shivered as her hot breath ghosted over your bare body. Travelling down, Jennie pinched your skin and used the knife to draw blood in a series of thin lines from the middle of your thigh right to the top.

A strangled moan left your mouth as she greedily began lapping at the blood that fell, her tongue moving in a hot line across your skin. Jennie made sure to pay particular the bite marks Joohyun had decorated your thighs with earlier, circling her tongue around them or nibbling gently whenever she came across one. She went up and down your skin a few times, using her mouth to spread the blood around, until you were a moaning mess. 

"Beg for me." Her command was murmured against your thigh, prompting you to immediately comply with her wishes, your pleads interrupted by moans every so often as Joohyun continued to leave love bites around the nape of your neck and your shoulder. 

Finally, your girlfriend decided you'd begged enough and returned to your thigh, licking up a trail of blood one last time before she settled at your aching clit. After passing Joohyun the knife, she began to use her tongue to lick strips against you as pleasure shot through your lower body. You moved your hips against her tongue, a shuttered whine of satisfaction filling the air. 

You tilted your head back as Joohyun buried her head in the crook of your neck, biting down and gently teasing the skin around her teeth. She dragged the blunt side of the blade around your chest, scratching you slightly but not going hard enough to draw blood. Your head tilted down as you lost control of your body, overwhelmed with euphoria. 

Bolts of pleasure shot through your middle as you tugged on Jennie's hair involuntarily, eliciting a moan from her which vibrated around you. Your back arched away from Joohyun as the long night of edging made you cum harder than you ever had before, Jennie's tongue still working you through the almost too good sensation, your body quivering with every pulse of ecstasy, completely under their control as they dominated over every single part of you.

Breathing heavily you slumped back against Joohyun who traced her fingers over your skin with a feather-light touch, making cold shivers tremor all over your hyper-sensitive body. With a tired grin, Jennie leaned over and pressed her mouth that was only seconds ago pleasuring you onto Joohyun's, who wrapped an arm around Jennie's neck to pull her closer. A groan left your mouth at the sight of your girlfriends, Joohyun smiling into the kiss as she tasted you and Jennie nibbling on her bottom lip. 

When they broke apart, they immediately began to tend to you. Joohyun threaded her hands through your hair and whispered praises against your sticky skin. You leant back into her touch and softly closed your eyes, already feeling the whispers of exhaustion creep into you. She held your hand as Jennie applied antiseptic cream to your cuts, kissing your cheek at every hiss of you omitted. The two of them bandaged up your cuts, pressing a kiss each to every cut adorning your skin, before they began to wash your body gently, getting off every last bit of dried blood and sweat glistening on your skin. 

Once you'd been washed, you were drifting in an out of sleep, on the edge of falling into slumber, as they tended to the purpling bite marks scattered across your smooth skin. Their massaging hands only relaxed you more as they continued to murmur praises and reassurances in your ear. Every so often, they would gently shake you out of your dreamy state check to make sure you were okay.

After you were attended to, Joohyun helped you get dressed into one of her long sleeved shirts and some pyjama shorts before the two of you climbed into bed. She encircled an arm around you and pulled you closer, your head falling onto her shoulder.

"(Y/n)-ie? You still with me?" 

You gave a sleepy nod and rubbed your eyes, "Hyunie, I'm so tired."

"I know, baby, but try and stay awake until Jennie comes back so you can have something to drink, we don't want you to be dehydrated." 

She carried on talking to you, asking questions to make sure that you were still awake, until Jennie came back with a hot water bottle and a drink. Under the command of your girlfriends, you drained the glass before you settled down into bed, your head on Joohyun's chest with Jennie cuddling into your back.


End file.
